Love The Way You Lie
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: Her mission was simple. She was to hide her true identity while on the show. She was to cause drama for the host Chris McLean and the producers would pay for her sister's surgery. Seems simple. Thats what Desmoira Sinclaire AKA Noelle Williams thought. And it was until she fell hard for a certian host and he for her. But as the truth is known, will their love survive or be lost?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue A: Meet Desmoira AKA Noelle

_A/N: I do not own TDI or the characters. It belongs to its respective owner. I own only my OCs._

* * *

Fake Name: Noelle Anna Williams

Real Name: Desmoria Alyse Sinclaire

Nicknames and preferred names (real and fake): Fake: Nolly, Raven, Real: Dez, Dessie, Moria, Mori. Innocent(Heather), Sunshine(Chris), Nollypop (Jack)

Fake Age:17

Actual Age: 20

Height: 5 ft just a few inches shorter than Chris

Weight: 102 pounds

Body Type: thin frame, busty, not overly curvy hips, hourglass figure. All natural curves despite what Heather says.

Hair color: Raven black hence the nickname Raven, Dark Purple tips and bangs

Hair style: Usually in a high ponytail, or multi braids. Sleeps with it in a single braid. Sometimes French braids it. If left alone it is in wild tangled curls that hang down past her butt. Almost always wears a black and purple bandana on her head like Lindsey.

Eye color: Violet with blue and silver flecks, naturally long and thick lashes

Favorite colors: dark colors like Midnight Blue, Purples, blacks, dark greens, sometimes whites depending on her moods.

Favorite Food: Ramen, extra Cheesy Pizza, Strawberry ice cream anything sweet, and cream slushies. Veggie lover.

Favorite Activities: Reading fantasy and love stories, writing, drawing anime, meditating, swimming,dancing and being in nature. And bother the heck out of Chris.

Clothing Style: Dark clothes; wears Short shorts that are black, spaghetti strap tanks that fit her and are still comfy. Wears black combat boots or Hiking boots depending on the challenge. Goes barefoot most of the time. Sometimes wears flats.

Pajamas: comfy shorts that show off her legs and baggy Death Note T-shirt that hangs off one shoulder.

Swimsuit: Black and purple body suit like Bridgette's but when she's alone she wears a black and purple plaid tie string bikini

Jewelry, Tattoos, Scars: wears a small Crystal Shard pendant that hangs just below her bust, and a braided bracelet made by her sister on her right wrist, and fairy bells on her left ankle, diamond ring from her dad on her right hand, but is usually on the chain with her crystal. Black Rose tat on her right shoulder and scars on her upper arms and stomach area that she hides with concealer.

Makeup: Wears liquid eyeliner around eyes making her eyes pop, wears dark chubby on her lips.

Music: always has her ipod with her and loves listening to The Phantom of the Opera, Enya, Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Celtic Woman, Disney, Within Temptation, etc.

Likes: Look at favorite activities, hanging with her friends, and having fun.

Dislikes: Mean People, littering, sexist guys and being woken up early.

Best Friends: Leshawna, Bridgette, Gwen, Izzy.

Friends: Owen, Duncan, DJ, Lindsey, Cody

Enemies: Heather, Eva, Ezekiel

People who have crushes on her: DJ, Cody, Owen

People she has a crush on: Chris.

Family: Mom (Deceased), Dad (Recently Deceased), Stepmother (Alive unfortunately) Sister: Anika (Alive but needs surgery on her legs) Cousin Jack (Alive but Disowned by the family for being Homosexual, lives with Dez) Paternal Grandparents (Alive but unaware of the existence of Dez and Anika or Ani for short) Maternal Grandparents (Deceased)

Personality: Very sweet loving person, very outdoorsy, great person to be around, has a very calm temper most of the time, she's quite doesn't talk much. Has a nasty temper like a volcano, loves to daydream, is quick to defend her friends and family and does not hesitate to speak her mind. Can be very evil and snarky

History: Dez and Ani were born out of wedlock. Her parents loved each other very much but could not be together since her dad was already married to someone he hated. Her mother dies soon after giving birth to Dez's little sister Anika. Her father came and took them to live with him announcing that they were his children. His first wife was furious but hid it well. He died after Ani's third birthday and their stepmother abused Dez for about 5 months out of revenge before throwing them out on the street, taking their inheritance as her own knowing all the while that her husband had a second will made out that left the girls with everything and her with nothing that she had signed as a witness but could not destroy it as he had hidden it before he died. She throws them out before anyone finds out about them. Dez then moves in with a cousin who had been disowned by the family for being homosexual. They live in a small flat near Greenwich village. They soon discover that something is wrong with Ani's legs and that she needs surgery but they cannot afford it. Dez hears about Total Drama Island and talks with the producers. They agree to let her on the show but under a few conditions. She is to change her name and lie about her age. She is to cause some major drama with the host Chris McLean. The more drama she causes the more they will pay her and ensure that she stays on the show to the very end. She agrees as they need the money badly for her sister and she is willing to do everything to help her sister. Even when her own heart and happiness is on the line.

Interview: *shows her sitting in a computer chair cross legged and her hair in a messy bun as she munches on pocky* "Hey ya'll what up? Noelle Williams here. Also known as Nonny or Nolly. I wanna be on Total Drama because I got the brains to blow this competition outta the water. And I am not afraid of anything. I am ready to take these challenges on, no matter how hard, dangerous, or downright terrifying it is. Whatever ya'll dish up I can handle. If ya want drama, I'll bring it. Besides, I'm doing it all for my baby sis. And I'll show any spoiled brats that show up that it's us underdogs that will rise up and win. See ya there! *is about to turn off camera when Jack is seen walking behind her in his boxers and wearing her Death Note shirt.* Dude, not cool man! I am filming my interview and- hey that's my Death Note shirt! Why are you wearing that!?" *is seen chasing him around and the camera is knocked over and static is seen and shuts down, but not before Jack lets out a girly scream of pain.*

* * *

_Well here it is! The first chap for Love The Way You Lie, my new TDI fic. Once I finish the episodes then I will most likely update after each episode I watch. I am also trying to figure out what episode that all the guys on the island get gender bendered into girls. Should be fun. There will be a lot of sexual tension and angst between Dez and Chris mostly because he thinks she is 17 and she is trying not to get involved with him. Lots of angst equals good story. Well I am tired so goodnight!_


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue B

Meet Jakotsu aka Jack

Fake Name: Jack Williams

Real Name: Jakotsu Sinclaire

Nicknames and preferred names (real and fake): Fake: Jacky, Squishy

Real: Squishy

Fake Age:17

Actual Age: 21

Height: a head taller than Chris

Weight: 108

Body Type: slender with muscles, kinda feminine

Hair color: Black with blonde tips and bangs

Hair style: kinda shaggy, hangs down just a bit past his shoulders, bangs covering right eye

Eye color: Dark blue

Favorite colors: anything bright

Favorite Food: health nut

Favorite Activities: Same as Dez

Clothing Style: Skinny jeans, nice shirts, anything neat and clean looking, kinda preppy look

Pajamas: light green boxers, usually shirtless

Swimsuit: Light blue swim trunks

Jewelry, Tattoos, Scars: Has a matching tattoo on the same shoulder as Dez except his is a light blue rose

Makeup: wears Eyeliner and light blue nail polish

Music: always has his ipod with him and loves listening to The Phantom of the Opera, Enya, Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Celtic Woman, Disney, Within Temptation, etc.

Likes: Hanging with his cousin, dancing, reading, drawing, messing with Dez's hair and messing with Chris

Dislikes: Mean people, litters, people who insult his friends, when Dez's hair is a mess.

Best Friends: Dez, LeShawna, Bridgette, Izzy, Gwen, Duncan, Lindsey

Enemies: Heather, Eva, Ezekiel

People who have crushes on him: a lot of the girls

People he has a crush on: Already has a boyfriend at home

Family: He is disowned. His only family now is Dez and Ani

Personality: total opposite of Dez. Very loud and hyper. Always ready to go. Early riser. Very protective of Dez. Kinda emotional person

History: He was disowned by his family for being homosexual. He let Dez move in with him when she and Ani were kicked out by their stepmother. He was the one who heard about the show and convinced them to let them on the show and cause drama. He is Dez's go to person when she needs a shoulder to cry on. He is also paid to cause drama on the show.

Interview: *is seen in the same chair "Noelle" was sitting in and looks slightly battered.* Hey ya'll what up? The name's Jack don't wear it out. I should be on the show cause I got style and flair. And there is no way i can lose. So ya'll better watch it cause Jackie boy is coming for you!"

*In the background* Squishy! I want mac and cheese!

"Coming my little beautiful princess who is the light of my life!"

*From Dez* Hey!

"You are too my little raven!"

"Shut it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Meeting Noelle and Jack

_Hey guys! This is the first official chapter for Love the Way You Lie! Yay! I was so surprised to see that I already got so many favorites and I haven't even begun the chapter yet! I am just so flattered and so excited! Now before I start, there are some things I need to make clear. Desmoira or Noelle as she will be known from here on out, is actually 20 and not a minor, even though it says she's 17. She is allowed on the show if she lies about her age and name and if she causes drama or makes it interesting. Her main objective is to annoy Chris and if she succeeds, then the producers will pay for a leg surgery that her little sister, Anika needs._

_It will heat up between Chris and Noelle and it is very awkward for them because he thinks that she is actually 17 and a minor and she doesn't want to get involved with him because she knows that she have to leave and she doesn't want to hurt him. But their romance will develop over time. Until then, she gets to bug the heck outta Chris. So look forward to that and poor Chris will not be able to get rid of her, no matter how hard he tries too. Heheh this is one battle that Chris will not be able to win because she can be just as ruthless. Has Chris finally met his match? Looks like it. And about time too, if you ask me. There will be some changes made to the episodes and challenges. Some are major and some are not. It is up to you to pick them out. Also might consider doing a genderbender chap if enough people want it. Another thing is that Noelle will receive things from people watching the show and want to sponsor her. Basically they send real food and snacks for her, and any other stuff. Mostly food and basic stuff. _

_It will mostly be in Noelle's Pov, and sometimes Chris's or a third Pov. But mostly Noelle's and for the record most of it will be from her perspective so it will not show the entire episode, just from her eyes. And we will not see the thing where she makes the deal with the producers or any of that, unless people want her to have flashbacks of it. Some text will be from the show so I apologize if it sounds weird I'm trying to keep it as close as possible._

_I own only Noelle, Jack, and Ani. Everything else belongs to their respective owners._

_So sit back and enjoy Total. Drama. Island. Love the Way You Lie!_

* * *

_Camp Wawanaka on the Docks._

_Chris doing his intro. (It will then switch to Noelle's and Jack's Pov and then third)_

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! (_moves to Dock of Shame_) Here's the deal, twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat, ha ha, and leave Total Drama Island, for good! (_moves to __campfire pit_) Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive... a marshmallow. (_takes a bite of one marshmallow_) In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it: they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle... Black flies... Grizzly bears…Disgusting camp food… And, each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on... TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!"

* * *

_Noelle's Pov._

I was standing at the front of the boat letting the cool breeze blow through my hair. I closed my eyes, took a deep cleansing breath and began to meditate in order to mentally prepare myself for the 8 weeks of torture that I was sure to face. I also began to formulate plans and pranks that I could play on our host that would make things interesting. And also had to make sure that I stayed in as long as possible. I had to make sure that I came across as a worthy teammate, someone to keep around, but not seen as a threat. Should be easy enough. I just had to play my part well and not get kicked off. I was here for a reason, and that reason was the most important. I just felt a little uncomfortable about lying about who I was. I was told I could tell my story, I just had to leave out the fact that I was actually 20 and not 17 and that Noelle wasn't my real name. For once I was glad that I had taken drama classes back in high school. I already knew that I was going to need all my skills if I was going to survive for as long as possible. My sister depended on me and Jack to play our parts well in order for her to get her surgery.

My sister Ani, who was only 3, soon to be 4, could not walk. It was discovered that something was wrong with her legs and she would never be able to walk unless we got her into surgery that would fix the problem and allow her legs to function normally with no complications later in life. We were devastated to learn the news and even more so when we discovered that her surgery was more than we could afford. My salary as a waitress would not help nor would Jack's salary as a bartender at a popular dance club. No matter how much we saved, we never seemed to have enough. Just when we were about to give up hope, Jack heard about Total Drama Island and the grand prize for winning was more than enough to pay for Ani's surgery. Jack managed to contact the producers and tell them our story in hopes that they would let us compete to try and win. They actually listened and to our great joy, they agreed to let us join. They even agreed to pay for Ani's surgery and would pay both of us $20,000 a month for a year for every season of Total Drama that aired. We were stunned at their generosity and ecstatic. Not only would Ani get her surgery, but we would have enough money to buy that old, unused fire house and fix it up so we could live in it and have more room than our one room flat in Greenwich Village.

But there was a catch. We had to change our names and say we were 17 and 18. We also had to make things interesting and help cause drama. I was told to target Chris and bother him a lot. Apparently, the producers were mad at Chris for some reason and thought that I would be perfect for the job of making Chris's job unpleasant. I was basically to bother him and mock him whenever I could. It seemed easy enough. We just had to be careful and not blow our cover. While I felt very uncomfortable about lying, I knew we had to do it for Ani's sake. Apparently Chris did not know about the fact that 2 extra campers were coming. Jack and I would be on separate teams but we would share a cabin of our own until someone got booted off and open up a bunk for us. Which was good for us, because then we could plan our strategies out. I was worried about Jack and how people would react if and when they found out that Jack was homosexual. Last time that happened, it did not go well for him. It ended up with him being kicked out of the house. Jack was my cousin on my Mum's side and we were very close as kids until my aunt found out that I was born out of wedlock and we were shunned from the family and Jack was forbidden to see me. That hadn't stopped Jack and used to sneak over to see us. Mum and I adored him and he us. We spent almost all of our time together and I was the one that Jack came out of the closet to. In all honesty I was thrilled, because I knew he was just too feminine to be a normal guy and I now had a guy that I could take shopping with me and get honest opinions on stuff and someone I could share my secrets. He felt happy in our home because Mum and I accepted who he was. He then decided to tell the rest of the family and it didn't go so well. Apparently after Mum died and Dad took us in, he came out to the rest of his family and they kicked him out. He moved into a nice apartment with the help of my Dad and I still went to see him when I couldn't stand the evil looks from my father's first wife. She wasn't thrilled when Dad had brought me and Ani home after Mum's death and finding out he had an affair with my mum for almost 20 years and had 2 kids with her.

My dad met my Mum when she was working at a coffee shop in downtown New York. She was in college at the time and he was already a business man running the family business. They fell in love and had planned on marrying each other, but his parents married him off to the daughter of another successful business man in hopes of merging the companies. The companies merged and Dad got control over both companies increasing profits and the family fortune. She was very vain and cruel, who wanted everything. She had one daughter from a previous marriage and she was just as spoiled. Dad didn't love them and was unhappy and for nearly 20 years found happiness in the arms of my mother. When I was born, my father told my mother that I would be named his heir and that I would inherit the family fortune which had grown considerably over the years. He supported us and saw us whenever he could which wasn't often. But whenever he did come to see us, those were the happiest times of my life. My father was a kind and gentle man and I loved him dearly. He used to call me his little princess or his little Cinderella. When I was 17, Ani was born. My parents were ecstatic and Daddy planned on divorcing his first wife so he could marry my mother. He also made out another will that stated that I would get everything if anything happened to him. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him, he and mum were my whole world. But sadly all things must come to an end. Soon after giving birth to Ani, Mum got very sick and died. Daddy was devastated and brought us home to live with him, since Mum's side of the family refused to acknowledge us due to Ani and I being born out of wedlock. Daddy's first wife was furious to find out about us. She thought that Daddy had no children and that she and her daughter would get everything. She tolerated us but I could tell that she hated us and would do us harm if she ever got the chance. Soon after turned 18 and Ani 1, Daddy got into a terrible wreck and died before he could reveal if there was a will or not. My stepmother, Elizabeth showed her cruelty and hate for the first time and began to beat me. At first it was just punching but as the months dragged on the beatings steadily grew worse until she was whipping me with an old whip until my back, arms and stomach bled. It went for about five months before she kicked me and Ani out. I went to Jack who offered me sanctuary and comfort. It was almost a year when we discovered that something was wrong with Ani's legs. Jack and I had become worried that she was 2 almost 3 and she had yet to walk. The only way to fix her problem was through a surgery that was more than we could afford.

That was how we ended up on Total Drama Island. No longer were we Desmoira and Jakotsu Sinclaire. We were now Noelle and Jack Williams, aged 17 and 18 respectively. We couldn't pass for 16 but could pass for 17 and 18. Ani was back at the best hospital in New York where she would receive the best treatment after the first week of Total Drama Island. I had been quite surprised to learn that some of the more wealthy people that had put money into the production of the show had heard our story and wished to sponsor us. According to the producers we would get weekly mail drops from our sponsors; crates that would contain food and other things we needed. What we did with the gifts was up to us. Apparently the food was going to be horrible and our sponsors did not want us getting sick. In a way I was thankful for the promised sponsor drops but it also felt like they were only sending stuff because we amused them. In some cases that was true but there was an elderly woman who was my main sponsor who honestly felt bad about our situation. I met her a few times and she was such a sweetheart. She seemed to be what a real grandmother should be like. In a way, I became a granddaughter to her since she had no children of her own. I was going to miss her while I was here but I promised to write to her as often as I could. She would look after Ani while I was here. I was extremely grateful to her. She adored Jack as well.

"Nollypop…!" a voice cried from behind me. Well speak of the devil…

It seemed that Jack had taken to my new name like a duck to water. Nollypop was his new favorite nickname for me. To be honest, I rather liked Noelle and considered changing my name legally. I sighed and opened my eyes, turning to see what he wanted this time.

He was currently rummaging around in one of his bags. Knowing him, he must of chipped his nail polish again.

"Nolly, I chipped my nail polish and I can't find the bottle so I can touch it up. If I don't fix it before I get there, I'll look like a mess on live T.V. and I won't be able to stand it!" he cried as he continued his search frantically.

I gave a sigh. His nerves seemed to have forgotten that all our cosmetics were in my bags so to avoid suspicion as long as we could. I gave another sigh as I rummaged into the little black backpack I was wearing and pulled out a bottle of light blue nail polish. I cleared my throat and waved it around in a teasing manner.

Jack gave a cry of joy and sprung over our bags and nearly knocked me overboard in his haste to get his beloved nail polish. He then scurried over to the other side of the boat and began touching up his nails. I rolled my eyes and moved up closer to the front of the boat in an attempt to see if the island was in sight yet. Nothing yet. As I stared off into the distance, I briefly wondered about the man that was to be our host for the next 8 weeks. From what I heard and what I had researched, Chris McLean was supposed to be this handsome and most sought after bachelor. But from I what I had managed to find out, he was a player and had had multiple girlfriends that never lasted more than a week. He also had an ego as big as football stadium and was very vain about his looks. He also loved to see others pain and was sarcastic. In short he was a cruel, egoistical, narcissistic, sadistic, snarky player. Looks like I had my work cut out for me it seems. But as I said in my interview, I never backed down from a challenge. And Chris McLean was one challenge that I would not hesitate to conquer. I was dragged outta my thoughts by Jack jumping up and down in excitement next to me while pointing something out to me in the distance. Upon closer inspection, I realized that is was the island that was to be our home for the next 8 weeks if we were lucky.

I smirked evilly. Chris McLean had no idea what was in store for him. _"Look out McLean. There's a storm coming and her name is Noelle Williams. Hope you're ready for me, 'cause I am going to turn this camp upside down. I am a woman hear me ROAR!" _ I thought still smirking as I pulled out my I-pod and stuck the headphones in. What better way to get on his nerves than to act like I wasn't interested in what he was saying. The I-pod trick worked every time in ticking people off. Something told me Chris would be no different.

* * *

_End notes: Heya peeps! Ok so this is the introductory chapter for Noelle and Jack. Next chapter is the first episode. Wow I got so many views and favorites! I am so flattered! Now don't forget to review or I'll send The Phantom after you with his Punjab lasso. Either that, or you'll get sent to the Bog of Eternal Stench! Trust me_, _it smells really bad and the best part is, if you so much as stick a foot in it you'll smell bad for the rest of your life! It will never wash off! *laughs evilly* so review to avoid getting sent there! Bye Bye Birdie!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Not So Happy Campers and Noelle Vs. Chris part 1

_Hey guys! Wow another update I know! I am so glad that so many people reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It makes me so happy to see that. Now this is the official first episode of TDI and where Noelle and Chris meet for the first time and sparks are gonna fly! Ooooh its gonna be good! I am really excited about this chapter! A little heads up. I will push some challenges back and add in my own challenges. The original challenges will be there but I will tweak some of them to suit the story. Though it will follow the storyline as much as possible. So let's get this party started in here! Whoo! Note: Her waist does not look like Heather's._

* * *

_Third Pov_

Chris looked around at all the campers assembled and gave a smirk than none of them saw. Ooh this was gonna be fun and they had no idea what he planned for them right then. It was time to start torturing the campers.

"Alright campers, now that we have everyone- (Phone begins to ring) Ugh hang on. Yo McLean here. Uh huh…What?! What do you mean there's two more coming?! We only have room for the 22! I did not agree to this! What do you mean it doesn't matter what I think about this?! It's my show! Whoa hold on! They have sponsors?! Ugh fine! When are they supposed to be here? Fine!" And with that, Chris snapped his phone shut violently, which was unfair to the poor phone as it had never done anything to him. He turned around and saw that all the campers were staring at him apprehensively. He smiled his normal smile that was supposed to be reassuring, but it looked like it was forced to the other campers, even Lindsay could tell that it was forced.

"Chip, is everything Ok? You sounded pretty upset a second ago, and you shut your phone pretty hard." Lindsay asked, although she was more concerned about the phone.

"It's Chris and apparently we are going to have two more campers, another boy and another girl. So we have to wait until they get here before taking the cast picture and dividing up the teams. But the producers seem to have forgotten we don't have enough room in the cabins. But we'll figure that out when it's time to assign cabins. And looks like our first new camper is here. Everyone meet Jack!"

Everyone stared as a really good looking guy got off the boat and stepped onto the dock. He had shoulder length shaggy black hair with blonde tips and bangs that hung in his emerald blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief. He wore a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black skinny jeans that complimented his legs, black square rimmed glasses and a black fedora perched causally upon his head. A lot of girls sighed in admiration; he wasn't as hot as Justin but he was really close. He grabbed his bags, which included a keyboard and a guitar case and sauntered over to Chris.

"Yo! Jack! Welcome to Camp Wawanaka dude!" Chris said as he raised his fist up for a fist bump.

Jack raised an eyebrow and then walked right past him without even acknowledging the raised fist. While everyone was busy paying attention to Jack no one saw a girl in dark clothes sneak off the boat and stand behind the other campers.

Chris slowly lowered his fist, "Ooook then. That was Jack everyone! Now let's meet our last lovely camper!" Chris said as he turned back to the boat to welcome the last camper only to discover the boat had already left. He looked around for the missing camper, not realizing that she was standing right behind Owen. "Uh dude wasn't there supposed to be a chick with you?" he asked turning to Jack. Jack looked at Chris and held back a snicker.

"Yep!"

"Sooo where is she dude? Is there another boat coming?"

"No, she came on the boat with me."

"Then where is she dude? Did she even get off the boat?"

"Duh! Of course she did!"

"Then where is she?"

"Are you blind or something? She's over there! She's been there the last 5 minutes" Jack said with an exaggerated eyeroll as he pointed out where the last camper was. Everyone turned to look in the direction that Jack was pointing and were surprised to see that he was pointing in Owen's direction.

LeShawna was the first to speak. "Uh sugar? That's Owen. I don't think that he's our girl."

Jack just smirked and motioned for Owen to move over. Owen did as he was told and moved to the side. What they saw made every guys jaw drop including Chris's.

A young girl stood there, with the headphones of her purple I-pod in her ears, off in her own world. And she was beautiful. Even Chris could not deny that she was beautiful. She had long flowing raven black hair with purple tips that reached past her curved hips and butt. She wore a pair of black short shorts that showed off her long legs and complimented her hips and butt. She wore a black spaghetti strap tank top with a purple spaghetti strap tank over it that was tight and showed of her small waist and generous bust but was still loose enough to be comfortable and casual. Her feet were bare with silver fairy bells on her right ankle. Her naturally red, full lips were moving, mouthing words to a song they could not hear as she bopped her head along to whatever beat she was listening to. She wore a purple and black bandana that kept the hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed so they could not see the color of her eyes. Her lightly tanned skin glistened slightly in the bright sunlight.

Chris could not take his eyes off of her. Jack smirked as he reached over and shut Chris's mouth that had been hanging open the entire time. Chris quickly snapped out of it, remembering the fact that she was a contestant and a minor to boot. She was hot but she was too young. That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view. He smiled brightly as he walked towards her to greet her. "Campers, this is Noelle! She will also be joining us for 8 weeks! Noelle, nice to have you here." Chris said as he stopped right in front of her.

There was no answer from the girl now known as Noelle. She continued bop her head and ignore Chris like he wasn't even there. Chris frowned and tried again. "Noelle? Are you there? Hello? NOELLE! HELLO?!" By that point Chris was yelling and waving his hands in front of her face. He gave a sigh of frustration and turned towards the other campers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something?" A soft and soothing voice said from behind Chris. Chris turned around locked eyes with the girl. He was startled by her eye color. They were violet color with flecks of blue and silver. They were framed by long, thick lashes and the eyeliner she wore made them pop and appear smoky. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He snapped out of it was about to open his mouth and say something when she cut him off.

"If you were, it must have not been important. I only listen when it's important. So what you were saying was not important. Oh, hello! I love your hoop earrings they are just gorgeous! I'm Noelle Williams and you are?" Noelle said as she walked right past Chris, who stood frozen in shock, over to LeShawna while everyone snickered at Noelle mocking Chris.

LeShawna grinned and took the hand offered to her. "Names LeShawna sugar! I didn't know there were gonna be extra campers."

"Oh the producers contacted us last minute and wanted us to join. They said something about it ticking off McLean. By the looks of it, it did! Hahahahahahah!" Noelle laughed most of the others joining in.

Chris was not happy, not happy at all. It was one thing for the producers to spring this on him, it was another to have this teenager come in here, mocking him and acting like she owned the place. As much as he hated to admit it, the girl had spunk and she was really attractive. He just had to remember that she was just a stupid teenager. That was all she was.

Chris cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, including Noelle and Jack. "Alright campers, head to the end of the dock and pose for the camp picture. Then head towards the cabins and there I will divide you into teams and assign cabins. After that head to the mess hall for lunch."

Everyone headed down towards the end of the dock except for Noelle. She stood there staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Chris said a little irritated. He didn't know why, but she got under his skin so easily. And there was something about her and Jack that seemed off, like they were hiding something.

She said nothing, but just walked over to him. Chris couldn't help but notice that her hips swayed when she walked. He mentally shook his head and reminded himself that she was a minor. And a snarky, annoying one at that. She didn't stop until she was right in front of him. She raised her right hand and… poked Chris right in the hip and waist hard.

Chris winced and grabbed his side. He then glared at the girl standing before him and she stared back at him coolly. "And why did you do that?" Chris asked even more annoyed with her.

She stared at him for a few more seconds before replying. "I wanted to see if you actually had hips and a waist, because no one can tell with that shirt that you are wearing, which by the way is so unflattering. Are you trying to hide an unsightly gut or something, Chris? I wouldn't be surprised if an old man like you had one."

Chris was getting really mad now. "I do not! I was voted "Canada's Sexiest Bachelor" 5 years in a row. And I am not old!"

"Compared to the rest of us you are. You are a dinosaur Chris. Face it, you're old. And dude keep your shirt on, there are minors here. Besides, you don't your fans to think you're a stripper." And with that last remark, Noelle turned on her heel and walked off to join the others on the dock. Chris just stood there in utter shock. Noelle was really starting to piss him off. It was his job to torture the campers and yet here she was mocking him, getting under his skin and pissing him off. He was so close to kicking her off the island. He headed over and jumped onto one of the boats that remained. He put his smile on, hiding his true feelings like he had done so many times before.

"Alright Campers, say "Camp Wawanaka!"

"Camp Wawanaka!"

*Click*

"Oh wait, heh heh, the lens cap is still on! My bad!"

"Come on, man, my face is starting to freeze!" LeShawna said as she tried to keep her smile up.

Noelle glared from her spot next to LeShawna. The two had immediately hit it off and became best friends. "Man, are you stupid as well as old? It does not take a genius to take a picture Chris. My sister knows how to properly work a camera and she's only 3! So hurry it up, some of us aren't getting any younger here. I know for a fact you're not."

There were several "oohs" and "burned" from several campers and an "I don't get it" from Lindsay; although no one was surprised about her comment. Chris, on the other hand, was not amused. Noelle was grating on his last nerve and he was getting pretty tired of her attitude. He said nothing as he took the lens off and got ready to take the picture. He took the picture and the dock began to creak, breaking apart and sending all 24 campers into the water below. Well, make that 23, as Noelle had not fallen in and had reached the stable part of the dock in time to avoid falling in. She stood there, looking up at Chris, with a blank face, but Chris could clearly see the disappointment in her eyes. He cringed slightly at the look, because it seemed to belong to a person much, much older than her. Her eyes had the look of someone who had seen hardship and had to grow up fast to survive. He could also see hurt and pain in her eyes and it chilled him. As fast as it had come, it was gone leaving her eyes blank and cold. Chris could not honestly decide which look creeped him out more.

Alright Campers, dry off, meet me up by the cabins and I'll assign teams. You have 10 minutes to get settled in. Go!"

* * *

_Noelle's Pov_

When the producers said Chris was mean, they weren't kidding. He was downright nasty and he seemed to get a kick out of causing the others pain. I helped poor Jack out of the water, who was fussing because he had gotten wet and was worried about his hair. Good old Jack. I had to admit, but annoying Chris was so much fun! Sure he was hot and stuff, but I was having so much fun picking on him and I had won the respect of several campers. I was positive that the producers were pleased with my work. It was only the first day and I was already causing Chris a ton of grief. Poor Chris had no idea that I was just getting started and that the worst and best was yet to come. Good for me, bad for him. I barely listened when he assigned our teams and cabins. I did have to smile when Lindsay got confused about the bathrooms. I couldn't blame her. I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of showering with everyone. I paid enough attention to find out that I was on the Screaming Gophers with LeShawna and Gwen and unfortunately Heather as well. Jack was on the Killer Bass. And it was Heather that pointed out that there wasn't enough room for us in the cabin as Jack and I had been added last minute. I rolled my eyes when she mentioned something about me having to sleep outside. No sooner had the words left her lips, a helicopter carrying a really nice cabin, flew overhead and set the cabin down between the other two cabins before taking off. Without a word, Jack and I picked up our bags and walked into the cabin as Heather's complaints filled the air behind us. I smirked as I set my stuff down on one of the nice bunks in my side of the cabin.

I walked back out in time to hear Heather say something about special treatment and such. I sighed before walking up behind her. "Gosh Heather, what crawled up your uptight butt and died? Last time someone acted like a Prima Donna, they ended up croaking like a toad. And in one version, she ended up getting electrocuted." I smiled sweetly as I caught up with LeShawna who congratulated me on my successful job of putting Heather in her place, as Heather's angry splutters sounded from behind us.

I saw Justin walk past and I saw the perfect opportunity to take another jab at Chris; it was just too good to pass up.

"Hey Chris! Looks like you're not the hottest guy on the island anymore! Looks like Justin's taking the title of "Hottest Guy" Old Man."

The look on Chris's face was utterly priceless. He looked like his head was about to blow. I just gave him a cute smile and walked into the mess hall with LeShawna and Jack right behind me. Nothing much happened after that, apart from meeting the cook, who seemed to take joy in making us suffer by cooking horrible food, got red gunk in my hair from Gwen's tray when Chef smashed it with a hammer. To be honest, her food had been moving. Geoff got scared senseless when Chef threw a butcher knife at the wall next to Geoff's head. I sincerely hoped that when the sponsor drops began, that someone took pity on Jack and I and sent us real food. I, of course would share with my teammates and get on their good sides. It never hurt to have allies. I heard all the sexist comments from Ezekiel and did not hesitate to beat the snot out of him. I wasn't going to let him get away with that and besides if Eva beat him up, he'd most likely end up dead.

Chris then told us we had ten minutes to change into our bathing suits for our first challenge. I heard Katie asking DJ about what he thought we would have to do. DJ said it was our first challenge that it shouldn't be too bad. Knowing Chris, it was going horrible…_(cut to a scene where the campers are on top of a huge cliff)_

"Oh sh- (censored)" DJ said as we looked over the edge. I put hand on his shoulder and gave a sigh.

"I hate to say it, DJ. But what was that about the challenge not being hard? Although I have to agree with what you just said. I think it describes our situation perfectly. We're doomed!"

_**(Confessional): yeah we are so doomed! There is no way around it. But is Chris insane or something? I'm starting to think he's bloody mental. But like I said, I never back away from a challenge. So bring it on McLean! Hit me with your best shot!"**_

* * *

_Endnotes: You guys know the drill: read, review or face an angry Phantom or get sent to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Night!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Not So Happy Campers Part 2 and Whiplash

_Hey guys! I'm back with another exciting chapter/episode of Love the Way You Lie! One of my newest reviewers brought up an interesting point. They wanted to know if Noelle could be less snarky. And the answer to that question is…No. I am not mad, it was a good point. But let me clarify something here: Noelle is only going to be snarky when the cameras are rolling, any time that they are off she will be her sweet normal unsnarky self. They only time she will be snarky off camera is when Chris or Heather get on her nerves. Other than that she is really nice, even to Chris, which will confuse the hell outta Chris. So yeah. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they make me so happy! I wanna give a shout out cbdllama, a fellow author and my boyfriend, for helping me out when I was stuck. He is my inspiration and I am thankful the Lord sent him my way. He is mostly responsible for the chapters, so he can be considered my co-author. So love ya babe! And quit trying to stab Puck! I need him for my Disney story. If he keeps bothering you, just threaten to stab him with something that has iron in it. That will most likely shut him up._

* * *

_Third Pov._

Last time on Total Drama Island, 24 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here in this crummy old summer camp. Then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Friends and enemies were made last time. LeShawna and last minute arrival Noelle immediately hit it off and became best friends. Noelle and Heather on the other hand, butted heads after Heather complained about Noelle receiving special treatment and Noelle retaliated by sending a well phrased and snarky insult at Heather, successfully shutting Heather up and earning the respect of not only her own team but the other team as well. She also got on my nerves but she is a teenager. Our campers unpacked and met Chef Hatchet before meeting up for their first challenge where they must jump off a thousand foot cliff into freshwater man eating shark infested waters. Its gonna be a real doozy. Who will brave the jump? Who will chicken out? Will anyone survive? And just how long will Noelle survive before her attitude gets her in trouble? Find out now on Total…Drama…Island!

* * *

_Noelle's Pov_

I was now thoroughly convinced that Chris was bloody mental. He tells us that we have to jump from a cliff and drop a thousand feet below and land in a small safe zone. And if we miss we run the risk of being eaten by rare man-eating freshwater sharks.

My dad used to say that all the best people were mad. Clearly he had never met Chris McLean. The man was downright bloody insane! I was seriously starting to doubt coming on this show, but I remembered that Ani was depending on me. I had to do it for Ani. She would be my fire, the reason I needed to succeed. If I started to doubt myself, I would think of Ani. There was no way that I was going to let a guy like Chris McLean scare me off with his challenges, no matter how hard, exhausting, terrifying, dangerous, or disgusting they were. I am a woman, hear me roar!

I stood there with the rest of my team as Chris explained the challenge; making sure that I looked like I wasn't paying attention, hoping to piss McLean off. More than once I saw him glance at me with irritation. I smirked slightly and did a mental happy dance. It was just too easy. But he looked at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't understand something that scared and excited me all at once, something that got my heart pounding like a war drum and my blood racing through my veins.

As he continued to talk, I studied him. Even though he was older than me I couldn't help but notice that he was very, well, attractive. I would've been lying to myself if I said I didn't find him attractive to a certain degree. I began to wonder what he really looked like under that shirt. He hadn't felt flabby so I was pretty sure that he was at least toned to an extent. I mentally shook my head clear of these thoughts.

_Bad Nolly! None of those thoughts! You are here for Ani and nothing else. While hooking up with Chris would cause some major drama, you still have your pride. Besides, you don't want to get involved with someone who doesn't know who you really are and who will only break your heart into tiny, little pieces. Heh, that sounded like a line from "Break Your Heart"! Agh! Focus Noelle, focus! Just keep your eyes on that prize and causing drama. Remember you are here for Ani and nothing else. She's counting on you to give the producers what they want and maybe at least try and win the 100,000 dollar prize. Ugh focus girl! You're supposed to make Chris's life a living hell not fall for him. Ok cool it down and just be your normal snarky self. Oh great, Chris is glaring at me. Ugh what did I do this time? Oh crap everyone has already jumped. Well except for the 3 chickens that didn't jump. He's kinda hot when he glares-No snap out of it! Oh great here he comes. Ok play it cool and snarky. Gotta remember that the producers are watching. Make it good._

I kept my stance calm and aloof. I lazily raised an eyebrow as Chris approached me. "Is there something you want old man?"

Chris didn't say anything until we were almost nose to nose. He glared at me and I glared right back at him; the tension was so thick between us, you could cut it with a knife. I mentally smirked. I bet the producers were just loving this. I inhaled through my nose and instantly regretted it. I hated to admit but Chris smelled wonderful. He smelled of the outdoors, coffee, some sort of cologne, and something that I couldn't pinpoint, but it turned me on and made me lose my head for a few seconds.

I hadn't realized that I had been staring at Chris until he said something.

"See something you like, Sunshine?" Chris said smirking that devilish and sexy smirk that I loved so much. I stared at him for a few more seconds before what he just said registered in my brain.

"Whoa, hang on there mate! Who said anything about seeing anything worth liking on a dinosaur like you? And what did you just call me? I must have misheard you because sure as hell did not just call me Sunshine! Ugh, why would I be attracted to someone like you?"

Chris continued to grin. I huffed. His grin grew wider.

"Anyway it's your turn to jump Sunshine!" He said grinning before wincing in pain as I had just kicked him in the shin.

I looked over the edge and began backing away. Chris saw this and began to taunt me about being scared.

I paid him no mind as I continued to back up. What Chris didn't know was that I was backing up so I could run before jumping. In the brief seconds that I had looked over the edge, I calculated that there was no way I would land in the safe zone if I just jumped without gaining some sort of momentum to propel me the needed distant to land in the middle of the safe zone.

Just when I had gone the total distance I needed to make the jump, Chris began to cluck like some demented chicken. Oh that did it! I didn't care how sexy he was, if I was going down, then I was taking him with me. I noticed that Chris was near the edge of the cliff. I smirked evilly as I knew what I was I going to do to get back at him. He was still clucking away with his eyes closed, seemingly enjoying making fun of me. Oh he made almost too easy for me. I backed up one more step, cracked my neck, stretched my arms and legs and then took off at full speed straight at Chris. He never saw it coming. For brief second, I mentally cheered myself for taking track since middle school. I sped up, going even faster. I was quite sure that I was a purple and black blur to the cameras as I sped past them. I opened my arms at the last second and wrapped them around his waist as I slammed into him sending us both over the edge of the cliff.

It took Chris about maybe five seconds to realize what had happened. When he did…he began to scream like a girl and adding a few choice swear words into the mix. I looked down and realized that due to Chris's weight that there was no way both of would land in the safe zone. And I needed to land in the zone in order to get the win for my team. I let go of Chris and pushed him away from me gaining his attention.

He looked livid as he screamed at me: "WHEN THIS CHALLENGE IS OVER, I AM SO KICKING YOUR BUTT OF THIS ISLAND! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

I said nothing but laughed my head off like a maniac as I looked up at him, did a barrel roll, and gave him a double bird. I then straightened out my body, lessening the wind resistance and landing exactly in the center of the safe zone, with barely a splash. Chris wasn't so fortunate. He landed front first outside the safe zone. As I happened to surface before he landed, I saw his landing and winced slightly in sympathy. I was soon distracted by the cheers and whistles from not only my own team but the opposite team as well. Even Heather seemed impressed. Chef came over in the boat and helped me out of the water. Chef was smiling; not an evil, sadistic one that he usually wore, but a genuine smile. He clapped me on the shoulder and said "I thought that you were just some whiny little brat, but you showed guts and bravery out there, little girl. I'd gladly go to war with you and have you in my squad. I salute you, soldier!" and with that he gave me a salute as a sign of respect. I smiled as I returned the salute. "I'd be honored to go to war with you too, sir. My Grandad was in the military for 21 years. Marine Corps. It means a great deal knowing that someone thinks I would succeed in the service. Thank you sir! It is a great honor hearing that from a veteran such as yourself."

"Dude! Can you get me out of here?" we turned to see Chris waving at us from the water a few feet away. Chris was so busy trying to get us to get him out of the water that he didn't notice two shark fins coming his way.

Before I could stop myself, I yelled out to him, "Chris look out!" and then dived off the boat and swam as fast as I could towards him.

Chris looked around in time to see that the two sharks were coming straight at him. He let out a yell and began frantically swim towards the boat which was the closest. I swam as fast as I could towards him, hoping I wasn't too late. As I swam I noticed one of the sharks open its mouth and tear Chris's pants right off. With a burst of speed, I swam in front of Chris, surfacing as I did. Chris turned around as I did and looked at me like I was crazy. His eyes widened and I spun around to see one of the sharks coming straight at me. I swung my arm back, bonking Chris in the head in the process, and swung my fist forward, slamming it straight into the snout of the nearest shark. It began yelping as swam away as fast as it could go. The other one just stared at me dazed and I raised my fist at it. "Wanna get smacked in the snozzle too?" I asked it, raising my fist higher in a threatening manner. "I will not hesitate to turn you into sushi!" The shark looked at me in terror, turned tail and swam as fast as it could go, following its friend. "Uh-huh that's what I thought, ya overgrown tuna!" I huffed. I turned to Chris to find that he was staring at me in awe.

"What?"

"Dude, you just punched a shark!"

"Yep!"

"And saved my life!"

"Yeah, I did. Is there a point to this?"

"Why would you risk your life for mine?"

"Are you saying that I shouldn't have?"

"No dude don't get me wrong, that was totally wicked how you just sucker punched it and I'm grateful and all, but why?"

"You expect me to just to stand there and watch you get eaten? Chris, I am a lot of things, sadistic and snarky yes. But, heartless and cruel, no."

"But I thought you hate me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Seriously? You've been mocking me since you got here, and you've been insulting me nonstop."

I sighed and swam closer to him, and said so only he could hear, "Chris, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me. I tease and mock the people I really like or I really hate."

"So do you hate me or what?"

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out; if you're lucky and smart enough to figure it out. Now come on, we need to get to shore before those overgrown tuna fish come back and you need to get some pants on. You may not have noticed, but one of them ate your pants. Don't worry I didn't see anything, not that I would want to see your nasty old man bits anyway." I said with a smirk as I swam towards the boat where Chef and an intern with pants for Chris waited. Just as we got on deck and Chris got his pants on, we heard a faint ringing sound.

We both froze and looked at each other. I knew it wasn't my phone as mine was back at the cabin. I looked over at Chris and he paled several shades. It took me a few minutes to realize where the ringing was coming from. I tried to stifle my giggles, but I must have been unsuccessful as Chris was glaring at me again.

"Um, Chris? Was your phone in your pocket?" I asked somewhat breathlessly as I was I still giggling uncontrollably.

Chris's glare deepened. "yes it was, as I wasn't expecting to be tackled off a cliff!"

I looked at him with an unrepentant look. "Yes, but that is besides the point. I think that when that shark ate your pants, I think it ate your phone."

"Ugh, whatever! Just go join the rest of your team! But I'm still kicking you off the island!"

I jumped off the boat and gave him a smirk over my shoulder. "Wanna bet old man? Bring it!"

And with that I walked off to join my teammates. I was soon surrounded by both teams and being congratulated for my stunt and for my daring rescue. I was a little surprised to learn that Izzy was now a part of our team as Katie had switched so she could be with Sadie. I was surprised that Chris was nice enough to do that, then again he probably didn't want to hear them complaining about it. Izzy and I hit it off and we became friends. We then separated into our teams and we loaded our crates full of hot tub supplies onto the pull carts and began our journey back to camp, singing as we went. I happened to look back at Chris as we were leaving and he had a strange look on his face that sent shivers down my spine for an unknown reason. I was soon distracted by LeShawna and Gwen asking me if I was worried about Chris kicking me off. I smirked and with a toss of my hair, I said no. I knew the producers would not let Chris kick me off, as it would be bad for ratings. We soon got back to camp and set to work on our hot tub. We all worked together and soon we created a wicked hot tub that Chris could not complain about it. Jack's team was unlucky and had to send someone home.

* * *

_Later that night after the campfire ceremony…_

I was getting my pajamas on, which consisted of shorts that showed off my legs and a baggy T-shirt that a picture of L on it that hung of one shoulder, when my phone began ringing. It was the producers. They told me good job and to expect a large package drop the next day. They then told me to put them on speaker and give the phone to Chris since his had gotten eaten. I walked outside and walked straight into McLean. Apparently he was coming to tell me to pack my stuff. Before he could say anything, I shoved my phone into his face, saying the producers wanted to talk to him. He took the phone and they told him that he was not allowed to kick me off. I smirked in triumph. He then began walking towards the dock with my phone. I followed him, curious to see what he was up to. To my shock and horror, he threw my phone into the water.

"What the hell was that for?!" I screamed not caring that the others could hear us and we were still on T.V.

"That was knocking me into the water and for the shark eating my phone"

"You bastard! That phone was the only way I could contact my sister in the hospital!" I was pissed.

"You have a sister in the hospital?" Chris asked his cocky attitude gone.

"Yes you idiot! She is only 3 years old and she is going in for surgery for her legs tomorrow morning and I promised her that I would call her before she went in, because she is terrified without me there and my phone was the only way I could talk to her and calm her down! She has to have surgery on her legs so she can walk! Now she is going to go in there frightened to death because I couldn't call her! And it's your entire fault! I should've let the sharks eat you!" I then pulled my hand back and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. "I HATE YOU CHRIS MCLEAN!" I yelled at him with tears streaming down my face. I let out a sob before running into my cabin, LeShawna close behind me.

* * *

Jack's Pov

I watched sadly as Nolly ran past me into her side of the cabin. Just as I was about to go in after her, my phone began to ring. I answered it quickly.

"Your assignment is to hook Noelle up with Chris McLean. That is all." And with that they hung up. I gave a sigh as I looked at Chris who was cradling his bruised cheek slightly dazed and at the cabin where Nolly was sobbing like her heart was breaking. This was not gonna be easy. I could already tell that they were falling for each other, but neither seemed like they knew it or if they did, they wouldn't admit it. Besides Chris thought Noelle was a minor, so that made things even more complicated. I gave another sigh and headed in to comfort Nolly and to let her know that she could use my phone to call Ani tomorrow. I just knew that setting the two of them up was going to be extremely hard. I was then struck with an idea. It was risky but it was worth a shot. I just hoped Nolly wouldn't kill me for it…

* * *

_Endnotes: Whew that took a lot out of me for writing this all in one day! Plus I had a very busy day today too. I met up with some old teachers at the high school I graduated from. Now what could this idea be and how risky is it? And will Noelle kill Jack for it? And will Noelle and Chris ever hook up? Find out next time in Love…The…Way…You…Lie! Ok I need to stop that! Night Night!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 4: What The Hell?!_

_Hi guys! It was lovely to hear from all of you! I hope the last chapter was to your liking and yes it is getting good and it will get better, so much more drama to look forward to. Yeah Chris was a real jerk last chapter wasn't he? And I feel that the slap that he received was well deserved. But who knows he may make it up to her or he may not. You never can tell with Chris.. Now on to the story!_

* * *

_Third Pov_

Last time on Total Drama Island, 24 campers arrived and learned that they'd be spending the next 8 weeks at a crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters. And while most campers took the plunge a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. And I even took I took a plunge thanks to Noelle tackling me off the cliff. While Noelle was not kicked off the island, we did learn something interesting about her. Turns out that Noelle's little sister is in the hospital for surgery on her legs and Noelle was the first contestant to cry on the show. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers; Courtney who has experience as a C.I.T. at summer camp but refused to jump; and Ezekiel managed to tick off every female contestant at the camp with his sexist comment about women. In the end the first camper voted of Total Drama Island... was Ezekiel. Proving that homeschooling and reality TV, don't really mix. Who will be voted off this week? And will Noelle last another week here at camp or will she be eliminated? Find out in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet! Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!

Chris pulled up on his scooter and pulled out a megaphone. He smirked evilly as he pulled out an air horn as well. The campers were in for one heck of wake up call. He clicked the button on the megaphone and then blasted the air horn into the mouthpiece. The air horn by itself was usually loud and annoying, but when amplified by an air horn, it became even louder and even more annoying. Therefore providing the most obnoxious wakeup call a person could be unfortunate to receive. And the now 23 campers were the victims. Chris grinned in perverse satisfaction as he heard the various curses and complaints from the campers inside the cabins.

LeShawna threw the window open to the girls' side of the cabin and yelled at Chris, obviously pissed off and banging her head against the window in the process. "Ow! Do I look like a farmer to you?"

Chris said nothing but grinned even wider as some of the campers came out grumbling. He noticed that while Jack emerged from his side of the cabin, Noelle did not emerge from hers. Chris looked at Jack and Jack just shrugged. Chris then blew the air horn once again much to the annoyance of the other campers.

"Ugh, wasn't once enough?" Gwen asked glaring as she held her hands over her ears. Chris didn't say anything as he turned to Jack and raised his eyebrows at him. Jack suddenly looked scared.

"Oh no! Uh-uh! No way man, not gonna happen! There ain't no way I'm going in there and waking her up! Man that's suicide!"

"Oh I'll go in and wake her up. Girlfriend just needs a little shaking, although I don't know how she slept through that racket." LeShawna said as she walked into Noelle's side of the cabin. She was in there for at least five seconds before she came out with a slightly terrified look on her face. "I can see why you were freaking out sugar. That girl is scary first thing in the morning! You go wake her up, boy! She's your cousin!"

Jack gulped and timidly walked into the cabin. Everyone outside could hear muffled talking and then a thump. Jack walked out with his glasses askew and his hair rumpled like he had just been hit in the face with a pillow, which was exactly what had happened.

Chris groaned in annoyance. He couldn't start the challenge unless all the campers were awake. He put the air horn and megaphone down and got off the scooter and headed towards the cabin. He got maybe five steps before Jack ran in front him. Chris huffed in annoyance.

"Dude what is your problem. We can't start the challenge if all the campers aren't up. The sooner I wake her up, the sooner we can get started with our challenge. So move it, dude!"

"Dude, she'll freakin' kill you if go in there! She hates being woken up early! Last time I tried to wake her up she nearly killed me! I still have the scar on my forehead where she beaned me with a heavy book and nearly split my skull open! Chris, dude, she is still pissed off at you for dumping her phone into the lake. If you go in there dude she will kill you!"

Chris didn't say anything as he walked around Jack and headed into Noelle's cabin. At first he was surprised by how nice and roomy it was. It was also neat with only the clothes she wore from the day before on the floor by her bed. Her white comforter was in a messy lump on her bed and she was under it with both her feet sticking out, her right foot was hanging over the bed. Her pillow was over her head and he could see a few strands of her hair peeking out from under the blanket. From what he could see, she was lying on her stomach and in a deep sleep, breathing softly. Chris could hear a very faint and soft snoring sound coming from under the blankets. Chris could smell something sweet and soothing in the air. He realized that it was coming from the lotion on her bedside table. Chris reached forward and touched her where he guessed her shoulder was and began to shake her gently.

She moaned softly and shifted around under the blankets, but did not wake up. Chris tried again, shaking her a bit harder. She moaned again, and Chris distinctly heard her moan his name. Chris stood there in shock as Noelle burrowed under her blanket, becoming a lump in the middle of the bed. Chris snapped out of it and pulled the blanket off of her. She wore sweats and a black bra. And Chris let out a horrified gasp upon seeing her back.

Her back was a mess. Everywhere Chris looked he could see multiple scars, some older, some newer, and some that looked like they were in the process of healing. He could see where some of the flesh on her back had been completely torn off and had healed over leaving ugly scars. It looked like someone had taken a knife to her back and carved it up and then had taken a whip to it and whipped her without mercy. And then he saw it: in the middle of her back, someone had carved the word: SLUT. Chris couldn't believe it. How could someone be so cruel?

"OH MY BOXERS, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK!?" Chris yelled before he could stop himself.

His yell woke Noelle up. She sat up straight and looked around slightly dazed. When she realized that Chris was in her cabin and that he had seen her back, she went nuts. She grabbed the nearest item, which was her brush, and threw it hard, straight at his head. As he dodged, she threw out her right fist and punched him right in the jaw, sending him careening to the floor with a heavy thud. She then grabbed her pillow, straddled him across his hips so he couldn't get up and then proceeded to beat with him with the pillow, throwing in a few punches and slaps as well. It took all of what Chris had to defend himself against her anger fueled hits, which were very strong for someone like her.

Chris wasn't going to last very long at this rate if he didn't do something to quell her anger. He didn't want the others to get involved, as they were sure to make fun of him being beaten up by a teenager and a girl at that. His reputation would be ruined if this got out. Although he had to admit that he was curious as to what happened to her back; which greatly surprised as he never cared about what happened to the other campers. So what was so special about Noelle? Chris would have to figure that out later as he was still being beaten up by Noelle. He had to stop her anger; he had to think of something and think of it quick. But what? He was slightly distracted by sight of her in a lacy black bra and pink short shorts.

* * *

_Noelle's Pov_

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. I didn't know what I was more upset about: The fact that Chris was in my cabin and I was just wearing a bra and pink short shorts with the words "Hottie" in purple lettering on the butt or the fact that he had seen my back. No one other than Jack had seen my back and had known about the horrible, dark past that I had struggled to keep a secret outta fear for the safety of myself, Jack and Ani. Now Chris had seen my back and was bound to ask awkward questions. I knew I was screwed and the secret I had kept for the last 5 almost 6 months had just been blown wide open. I was scared about what would happen, but more than anything I was furious. Chris was the last person that I had wanted to see my back. I was furious at Chris but I was also furious at myself for leaving myself vulnerable. I was also furious that he even dared to come into my cabin. I was also mad at Jack for letting him in here. I was going to have to have a serious talk about this with him. For now I would just take it out on Chris.

I was soon distracted by Chris yelling something about having news about Ani. I paused, my right fist still raised for a punch. I stared at him, still pissed of beyond belief, but he said he had news about Ani. I just wondered if I should believe him. I decided to ask him about what he meant about having news of Ani. "What was that about Ani?"

Chris peeked out from his arms which he had thrown up to protect his face and gave me a wary look, probably wondering if I was going to punch him. I was planning on it if he didn't tell me what I wanted to know about Ani fast enough. "What do you have to tell me about Ani? Be quick about it."

He seemed to hesitate, but when I twitched my fist he quickly said that there was a letter from the producers for me. "Well, where is it?"

"Uh do you think you could get off of me first? So I can get it for you?" He asked seemingly hoping that I would get off of him. He seemed rather desperate that I move.

I was about to answer when I felt something begin to poke me in the butt. I froze, trying to figure out what it could possibly be. I looked down at Chris with a raised eyebrow and he seemed to turn red slightly and looked very uncomfortable. It took me a few seconds to realize just what exactly it was that was poking me in the butt. Although I desperately prayed it was not what I thought it was. I looked down at Chris and he looked seriously uncomfortable.

"Chris", I said slowly, "please tell me that is your phone that is poking me." Chris didn't say anything but his face told me everything. His facial expression went from extreme discomfort to full blown panic. I realized just what was poking me. I let out a shriek of indignation and disgust and brought my hand down and delivered a slap across Chris's face with a resounding SMACK!

I heard movement at the door and the panicked look increased on Chris's face. Before I could react, Chris had grabbed my wrists and flipped us over so he was on top. My back slammed into the ground and the breath was knocked from my lungs. My head spun and I could see stars flashing in front of my eyes. I was vaguely aware of Chris staring at something that wasn't my face and the door slamming open.

* * *

_Third Pov_

Jack had been waiting outside and with LeShawna's help, had kept the other campers away from the cabin. He was starting to worry about Noelle, when he heard an all too familiar shriek and the sound of someone being struck across the face. Jack didn't hesitate as he jumped on the cabin porch and headed for the door. He heard movement and a thud followed by the sound of someone getting the wind knocked out of them. He quickly threw open the door and was met with a horrifying sight: Noelle was on her back on the floor wearing nothing but a lacy black bra and a pair of pink short shorts that he had given her as a gag gift, with Chris McLean straddling her hips with his and pinning her wrists down next to her head with his hands. But what really made his blood boil was the fact that Chris was staring blatantly at her chest.

Jack let out a howl of rage and screamed: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SWEET, INOCCENT, AND PURE COUSIN MCLEAN?! GET OFF OF HER YOU NASTY OLD PERVERT!" And with that Jack threw a punch that knocked Chris off. "DAMMITT I BROKE A NAIL!" He yelled in pain and in anger has he held his now sore hand. The second he was off, Noelle curled into a fetal position, her eyes wide with shock. "I feel extremely violated right now." She whimpered as Jack slung his light blue button up shirt around her shoulders to cover her. Jack's eyes once again blazed with fury as he took another swing at Chris. He broke another nail and he howled in pain, much like a wounded animal. "DAMMITT, I BROKE ANOTHER NAIL!" He fussed.

Chris stared at Jack in shock before the truth hit him like a ton of bricks.

"DUDE, YOU'RE GAY?!" Chris yelled in shock before he was grabbed. He was shocked to see that it was Noelle and that she had recovered enough for her to yell at him as she picked him up and prepared to bodily throw him from the cabin.

"THAT'S IT! OUT, OUT, OUT YOU NASTY OLD PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!" With that she opened the cabin door and threw him headfirst out the door, not caring that the cameras caught it all on tape or that he landed with his head in the dirt in front of the other campers. "And stay out you nasty old pervert!" and with that, Noelle slammed the door behind her.

Chef, who had just come up to see what was taking so long, had seen the whole thing. Only three words escaped mouth that seemed to describe the situation perfectly: "WHAT…THE…HELL?!"

* * *

_ENDNOTES: Hey guys I decided to split this chap in half as I am very tired. You know the drill: Read and Review or risk being sent to the Bog. G'night everyone!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: The Big Sleep (Finally!), Secrets Revealed, And Love?!

_Hey Guys! I know it's been awhile! I've been busy with_ _fair and my boyfriend's parents. Ugh! Anywhoo, I hoped ya'll liked my last chap! And an old friend of mine that I met in Arkansas finally read and reviewed my stories! Yay! So this chapter is dedicated to RabidOrochimaruOtaku, who I am pleased to say that I have inspired her to write her own Total Drama fic. Luv ya girl and I hope you come visit me. I am now accepting guest reviews so if you are a guest please leave a review! They are what keep us authors motivated and inspired! Ok, ok enough yammering! I just wanna say that To the Bog has made me laugh with their review. You honestly made my day "Bad show McLean bad show" *Snerk* That was bloody brilliant!_

_Well, I will be going to my sister's house to watch her five rugrats ( and I use the term with the utmost affection an aunt could have for her nieces and nephews, even when there are 10 of them. Don't ask on how I remember all those birthdays, it's not easy.) I won't have internet access there so it will be awhile before I can post this since I will be there for 4 days starting tomorrow_

_Enough of my yammering and I'll let you get to it! Sit back, relax and enjoy as we proudly present chapter 5 of our featured story: Love the Way You Lie!_

_Noelle's Pov_

After Chris had been thrown out of the cabin, Jack came over to me and wrapped me in a comforting hug. After my anger had died away, there was nothing left but shock, horror and embarrassment. Most girls would be mortified about being caught half dressed like that. But for me there was nothing but fear. I was scared that Chris would go to the producers and tell them what he had seen and then my bloody past would be revealed. I was also terrified that the others would find out and then it would be on TV and then broadcasted to all major news stations that one of the last minute contestants had a big secret and Elizabeth was bound to figure it out. And there was no telling what she would do to me or Ani. Of all the people to find out, it just had to be him. Chris was one of the last people I wanted to see my back. From what I had seen of Chris's personality so far, he was bound to cause me grief about it. It would be just like him to do that.

Well, I couldn't very well give him the satisfaction that he got to me by staying in here. Besides I had to appear on TV to make the producers happy. The bright side was that I was expecting a sponsor drop today. So I had that to look forward to. Jack was sitting on my bed nursing his broken nails and muttering death threats that I was pretty sure were aimed at Chris. I gave a small laugh and headed towards my suitcases to find something to wear.

My movement distracted Jack from nursing his nails and he looked up to see what I was up to. He gave a weary sigh when he saw that I was rummaging around for some of my normal attire. Of course I couldn't find any because _someone _had taken all my clothes and replaced them with girly, lacy, tight, short, bright colored tanks, skirts and dresses that I would never wear. I gave a sigh of frustration and tried to keep my temper under control. It looked like Jack had struck again and it looked like _this time_ he had targeted my clothes. Last time had been my hair. He seemed to wage a never ending war with my hair and clothes.

"Jack, is there a particular reason that my clothes are gone and replaced with these…these monstrosities?" I asked calmly as I straightened up and pinned him with a cold glare.

He nervously fidgeted around in his seat on my bed, but held his ground. "You always wear clothes that don't do your figure a favor and they're always dark and don't compliment your skin tone. Is there any harm in my wanting one of my favorite cousins to look beautiful? Maybe if you actually dressed nicer and wore shoes once in awhile, you might actually get a boyfriend. Not saying you're ugly or anything, it's just that people can't see what a wonderful figure you have and how pretty you look! I bet if you dress nice, one of the guys here might ask you out and not be frightened that you're gonna kill them! Well at least Dj looks at you that way after the way you sucker punched that shark. Then again the boys here are a bit too young for you. Maybe you could try Chris. He's certainly old enough and good looking-"

CRASH! I hadn't been paying any attention when Jack mentioned that I should try for Chris and I dropped one of my other suitcases that I had been digging around for my clothes. I slowly turned and faced Jack, who stiffened in fear.

"You want me to try and seduce Chris? Why in bloody Hell would I wanna do that and why are you even suggesting it? Did you or did you not just freak out when Chris saw me in basically nothing and was on top of me? Did you not just break not one but two nails while punching him? You basically freaked out at him and you want me to seduce that nasty old pervert? Has the food already ruined your brain?" I yelled at him as he cowered in fear. I huffed and began searching for least girly thing I could find.

I couldn't believe had even dared to suggest that I even consider Chris a boyfriend! He was a no good, narcissistic, sadistic, egotistical, womanizing perverted, idiotic host that only cared about himself and went through girlfriends that never lasted more than a week. Why would he even think I'd wanna fall for someone like that? He'd probably just use me and dump me after a week and break my heart in the process. I had walls up around for a reason and there was no way in hell I was gonna let anyone through them, especially not someone like him! He was really hot and all but I still didn't like him. Then again he did seem genuinely concerned when he saw my back. But it could've been from complete shock. The very few people who had seen my back pretty much had the same reaction.

But I could have sworn that there was actual concern in his voice. But there was the slight chance that I had been imagining it. Most likely caused by my half awake state and the shock of Chris seeing my back and getting pinned under him might have added to it. I blushed heavily at the thought of him hovering over me like that. I didn't think much of it before, but he was so warm and smelled really good. But it quickly faded at the thought of him blatantly staring at my breasts.

I quickly cleared my head of such thoughts. I was here to win and I couldn't do that if I was falling for Chris. I was here for Ani's sake and not for romance. By this time I had managed to find a dark blue camisole top and a pair of light blue jean shorts. It was alright, except that the top was rather tight and showed some cleavage and the shorts were hugging my butt and hips more than I was used to. But it would have to suffice as I couldn't find my other clothes and torturing their whereabouts outta Jack would have to wait till after the challenge.

Speaking of which we needed to go out and see what torture Chris had planned for us; maybe it wouldn't be as bad as the last challenge. But, knowing Chris, I wouldn't put it past him to not give us something hard and challenging. As my research had shown, he took delight in seeing and causing others pain. I heard he once dropped his partner in a figure ice skating competition on the head so he could gain immunity or something like that. I never understood it. He was hot but a major jerk. I read in an interview that he would never be seen without his shirt on camera. Hmm, maybe I could do something about that. I was doing only to humiliate him and not because I wanted to see him shirtless or anything. He was an old pervert and I wanted nothing to do with him. He had to be at least ten years older than me.

Ok, I needed to stop with the mental rambling. Whenever I did that, I just happened to wander around and ending up in places without even realizing how I got there. Which was exactly what happened as I found myself outside the cabins just as Chris came back riding on his dorky scooter wearing shorts. I hated to admit it but he looked really good in shorts. Heather made a comment about them and Chris replied with a smug "I know" complete with wink. Ugh! Bloody narcissistic.

According to Duncan, when I had thrown Chris out of the cabin, his head had gotten stuck in the ground and when Dj and Owen pulled him out, his pants had ripped and revealed that he wore boxers with his face all over them. I had face palmed at that. And just when I thought his ego couldn't get any bigger. He offered me a picture for blackmail and in exchange, I had to share some of the snacks I got. He would also be my ally through the show. It was a fair deal and I quickly agreed, knowing that I would need him later on. And I kinda liked him, he seemed all tough outside but I knew he had a heart of gold on the inside. I looked around and noticed that I was getting a lot of looks because of my new look. I gave a sneer towards the boys and that scared them. Heh, still got it. Hell, even Chris was staring at me again. I felt my face heat up and gave him a silent snarl that promised pain and suffering and Chris had the decency to look ashamed of himself as he looked away. Huh, maybe there was a small speck of good him in there after all. Then he just had to announce the challenge

Apparently our challenge was to run around the whole island before breakfast. I had to agree with Owen when he complained about no breakfast. It can be rather hard to run when you're basically running on empty and the many growls I heard from around me were proof enough that we were all hungry. Thankfully I was used to running with any empty stomach as I was almost late to several early morning track practices and had no time for food. But my body had quickly adapted and I ran better without having to worry about cramps while digesting my food.

Well, we had a few minutes before starting and I took advantage of it, going through my normal stretch routine and ignoring the admiring glances from some of the guys. I treated this like a normal track meet. I had to pace myself and focus on my breathing and save my energy to make it to the last stretch before putting the rest of my energy into a burst of speed to propel me past my opponents and secure first place.

Chris gave us the signal to start, but before I could run a few steps, someone had grabbed my arm and swung me around. Due to my momentum combined with the arm grabbing the upper part of my arm, I was swung around and my face collided with someone's rather well developed chest.

I pulled back, my nose smarting slightly, and found myself face to face with Chris. I blushed darkly when I realized that I had collided with his chest and pushed away from him, glaring in an attempt to cover up my embarrassment. Chris just stared back, seemingly unfazed by the fact that I was giving him a death glare and that this was the second time we had been close to each other.

"What do you want old man? In case it's escaped your fat head, the run just started and I would not like to get blamed by team for costing them the challenge just because you grabbed me. Now tell me what you wanted or back off." I snarled at him.

Now, any other time I was really sweet tempered, but there was just something about him that made my blood boil and not in a good way.

"How did you get those scars and who carved that word on your back?"

Well, that was unexpected. He got straight to the point and asked the one question I hoped he wouldn't ask. By now the cameras for the area were off and it was safe to speak. I looked up at him and was shocked by the expression on his face. It was full of concern and when I looked in his eyes to see if he was really concerned, I was taken aback by truth and a small hint of anger in his eyes. He seemed like he was furious with whoever did this to me. Could I really trust him? My head said no but my heart said yes.

Mother always told me that what you see with your eyes can be deceiving and to look with your heart as it will lead you to the truth. I decided to listen to my heart and to do something I haven't done in since my parents died and I moved in with Jack: open up my heart and trust someone.

I took a deep breath before saying, "I need to do the challenge and I will tell you tonight. I promise." And with that I ran off, just like I've always done. A few tears slipped down my face. Why was it so hard to trust people? All I ever seemed to do nowadays was run away from my problems.

It wasn't my fault. I never asked for this. I never asked for my parents to die or for my stepmother to beat me and treat me like an animal. I never asked for Ani to suffer. I was convinced that Elizabeth had something to do with Ani being unable to walk. I don't know how, but I just knew she had something to do with it. I vowed that someday, somehow, she would pay.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I had beaten everyone until I ran into a tree. Shaking it off, I went inside the mess hall to wait. I knew it was going to be awhile so I sat at one of the tables and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up a little while later when someone began to shake my shoulder. I sat up and blinked sleepily up at the person. It was Chris and he was staring at me with a strange look on his face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, my voice still a little rough from sleep, as I wiped my face check to see if I drooled, which I hadn't.

"You slept right through the rest of the challenge. We couldn't wake you up. Your team won the challenge despite you not being there. We had to move you back to your cabin."

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. He was right. I was in my cabin. How had I gotten here? And who carried me?

"I carried you here as everyone else was busy with the challenge. I still want to know what happened to you."

The look Chris was giving me told me there was no way I was getting out of this. Almost as if he was reading my thoughts, he pulled out a chair and sat down looking at me expectantly. I gave a sigh, knowing that there was no way that I would be able to talk myself out of this. There was nothing I could tell him except the truth.

And so I told everything. Chris said nothing as he sat there and listened to me spill everything, including the abuse. The only thing I kept from him was my real name, age and the deal I made with the producers.

While I told him my story, tears slipped down from my eyes and by the time I was done, I was sobbing uncontrollably. I was surprised at myself; I hadn't cried this much in a long time. I didn't even cry when my parents died or when Elizabeth was beating me. So just what was it about this man that made me feel like it was alright to cry?

I was startled out of my thoughts by Chris wrapping his arms around me and pulling into his chest. He rubbed my back and whispered soothing words in my ear as he rocked me back and forth. That did it. My cries started up again and I cried and cried until I was dried out.

I felt sleepy again and as I laid back down to sleep, I could have sworn that I felt Chris brush the hair out of my face and whisper: "Don't worry. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise…."

_Wow! Who would've thought that Chris would be sympathetic? Maybe he has a few secrets of his own. We'll have to see won't we? I decided to skip over the Big sleep part and most of the challenges, unless I get requests for certain challenges._

_See ya soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Let's Get Ready To Dodgebrawl!

_Hey Peeps! Here we are with LTWYL! I know it's been awhile since I last updated this, so please don't shoot me! I am thinking of writing a TDI version of A Christmas Carol. Thoughts on that? It will be with Noelle and Chris and it will happen outside of TDI. Well last chapter was interesting as Chris showed a rather soft side to him. Will Noelle begin to trust him more? Who knows? This was one of my favorite episodes. And it will give Noelle a chance to rant at Noah for his sarcastic remarks. She really doesn't like him. It might be rather short dunno yet._

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island, the Screaming Gophers kicked butt in the awake-a-thon when Duncan took a snooze on the can and the Killer Bass took their second loss in a row, harsh. Noelle never made it to the challenge as she fell fast asleep in the Mess Hall and nothing would wake her. She was out cold! Heather orchestrated the first Total Drama Island alliance by convincing Lindsay and Beth to join forces with her, then pocketed Eva's MP3 player and sat back to watch the fireworks, nicely played Heather, nicely played. Even though Eva could've pretty much kicked anyone's butt here, in the end it was her temper that got her kicked off. She became the second contestant to dock the boat of losers. Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Gwen and Noelle be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? And who will take the most humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on Total Drama Island!

_*Theme song plays. Noelle is seen pushing Chris off his chair and later seen trying to meditate on the roof of her cabin before she runs away from Jack who is holding a brush and straightener. Jack then falls off the roof, into a bush and is seen being sprayed by a skunk. Noelle is later shown sitting in the circle around the campfire and Chris is standing behind her. She is rolling her eyes at Cody before blushing when she realizes that Chris is right behind her. Chris seems to be looking at Noelle's back with a frown. But quickly changes to a smile as the camera shows the whole cast. Noelle joins in as everyone whistles the last part.*_

I had gotten up early today feeling good and decided to go for a run around the island before breakfast. It was still fairly early and slightly cool. No one was stirring and I highly doubted that Chris and even Chef were awake yet. The camera weren't on either. I grabbed a pair of blue shorts that came to mid thigh and a black sports tank top that covered my back and my favorite black hooded sweatshirt with silver angel wings on the back. It had been a gift from my father and I always wore it. I grabbed a pair of blue and black striped knee socks and my black converse. I put everything on and managed to pull my hair back into a pony tail. I stretched and then grabbed my Ipod on the way out the door. I closed it carefully so not to disturb anyone as I knew everyone was still tired from the last challenge. I walked past the Killer Bass cabin and cringed when I heard loud snoring from inside. I knew the other team would have to be exhausted because there would be no way anyone in their cabin would be able to sleep through that. Then again perhaps it would provide a better advantage for my team. I breathed in the fresh crisp morning air and heaved a sigh. The sun was barely up, casting a soft glow and lighting the faint mist that hung around the island like a soft blanket. When we weren't competing in dangerous challenges or being tormented by Chris, the island could actually be rather peaceful. I turned on my Ipod and placed the ear buds in my ear and cranked up the music. Sure most people say it's bad to blast your ears but it helps me clear my head and keep me from thinking. When I was sure I was far enough from the cabins and no one would hear me, I scrolled through my playlists and pulled up Alex Park: Mad World and waited for the intro to finish playing before beginning to sing:

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_And their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying _

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

'_Cause I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_Made to feel the way every child should _

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying _

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

'_Cause I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world_

_Mad world, mad world, mad world_

True the song was sad and sometimes didn't make sense but it made me feel better for some reason. Plus it had been one of my mother's favorite songs. She always wondered why I would only sing for her, Ani, and Jack but no one else. I refused to join the choir because I get stage fright and I was always scared that people wouldn't like me. Besides, I only liked singing in front of people I loved and trusted. Little did I know that someone else heard me sing…

* * *

_Chris POV_

"_BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING! BRI- SMASH!"_

Ugh, I hate mornings. I wanted nothing more to roll over and sleep until noon. Sadly that wasn't going to happen today as there was a challenge to host. There were days that I really hated my job. I also didn't get much sleep as the image of Noelle's back kept popping up in my mind. How someone could be so cruel was beyond me. I was cruel but not that cruel. I normally didn't care so much about others, but for some reason, I couldn't get her out of my head. She was haunting my dreams and occupying my thoughts. Just what was it about her? I'd figure it out later. Right now I had to make myself look sexy for the camera. I showered and fixed my hair so it was just right and not a hair out of place. I brushed my teeth and pulled on my outfit making sure everything was perfect. I snagged a cup of coffee on the way out the door and stepped outside of my luxurious, spacious, and air conditioned trailer. The thought of today's brutal challenge lightened my mood considerably and I grinned in barely suppressed glee. It was rather nice out and I decided to walk to the campsite, sipping my coffee as I went. If I needed to go back and I didn't wanna walk later I'd just send one of the interns.

I had been walking for maybe 5 minutes when I heard something. It sounded like someone singing. It was beautiful and pure but also very sad. It was unlike anything I had ever heard. I veered from the direction I was following and headed toward where I heard the voice. I was going to be severely disappointed if it turned out to Heather, Lindsay or Beth. Or even Cody. I shuddered at the thought but continued on anyway. Better find out now then have it drive me crazy and then be extremely disappointed later on.

I soon reached a small clearing and there sitting in the middle on a group of rocks sat Noelle. She had her eyes closed and she was leaning back on her hands in a relaxed pose. The morning sun shone directly on her as she sang, making her look like a fallen angel. Her voice slipped past her lips as she sang to music I couldn't hear. The song she was singing was dark and her voice was full of loss and despair.

_Death_

_Close my eyes_

_Stop my cries_

_Misery_

_Set me free_

_Hear me pray_

_Show me the way _

_Take me home_

_Now it's done_

_I'm a lonely sad spirit_

_I'm near you, can you feel it?_

_The death has taken me_

_And I roam for eternity_

_I'm flying around mankind_

_I can read every mind_

_The escape, I want to find_

_But I'm so blind_

_I'm searching for the end_

_In the kingdom of insanity_

_An unholy muddle consume me_

_An eternal scream_

_For an infinite dream_

_My realm is the pain_

_My tears are like the rain_

_And now I'm gone_

_I'm going home_

_I'm waiting for the end_

_My heart, colder than death, is so tired_

_Beyond the death, I live forever_

_I roam among the living, I hope I'm dreaming_

_My life is black, how can I escape from my destiny?_

_Oh, death, come and take my breath_

_Look the tears on my face_

_I want to burn in fire_

_That is my last desire_

_There's nothing you can say _

_To block my bloody way_

_I have reached my last day_

_Now it is time to pay_

_Death _

_Close my eyes_

_Stop my cries_

_Misery_

_Set me free_

_Hear me pray_

_Show me the way_

_Take me home_

_Now it's done._

Her song sent shivers up my spine. It was so dark. It sounded like it would be something Gwen would like but not Noelle. It looks like Noelle was full of surprises and not all of them pleasant. I glanced down at my watch and realized that it was almost time to start the show with the recap. I decided to go over and let her know so we could walk back and I could ask her about the song I heard. I walked over to her and I saw that her eyes were still closed. I reached over and tapped her shoulder. I was not prepared for what she did next. She pushed herself off the rock with a flip, landed on her feet, spun on her right foot and thrust the heel of her right hand straight into my chest with surprising strength. She made me fall back of few feet and land on my back. That hurt! Where the heck did she get that kind of strength? I winced in pain as I tried to sit up and when I looked up there was a hand in front of my face. It was Noelle's.

* * *

_Noelle's Pov_

I had just been sitting there minding my own business after I decided to take a little break from running and found a quiet clearing. I sat on some rocks and sang a really sad song that described how I felt at times. After I had finished, I was just sitting there minding my own business, when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Without thinking, I quickly reacted and shoved the heel of my hand into their chest sending them back a few feet. Maybe I overdid it a little, but in my defense I lived in Hell for 5 months and I needed to be quick. I opened my eyes and nearly faced-palmed. Out of all the people I could have hit, it just had to be Chris. Great, just great! He probably thinks I'm a freak. Just lovely!

I sighed and pulled the ear buds out of my ears, stuffing them in my sweater pocket as I walked towards Chris. I bent over and held out hand to help him up. He stared at me for a few moments before taking my hand. I couldn't help but notice how much bigger his hand was than mine and how warm it was. His hand was slightly rough but still had small hint of softness to it. I helped him up and yet he did not let go of my hand. Instead he held it in both of his and brought it closer to his face. I felt his warm breath ghost over my fingertips as he examined my hand. I blushed when he reached down and took my other hand in his and slightly pulled me closer. ~_Bad Dez! You're not supposed to fall for him! You are here for Ani! Nothing else! Besides he is supposed to be sadistic! Why would someone like him care for someone like you?~ _

I knew that he could see all the small scars and blisters on my fingers and hands. He flipped my hands over and his eyes widened when he saw one of my biggest secrets that even Jack didn't know of. On the insides of my wrists, were two scars. They were so faint and thin now that you couldn't see them unless you looked real closely. I had tried to slit my wrists and bleed to death, unfortunately I was caught by Elizabeth. She had the family doctor, who was loyal to her only, patch me up. I was beaten severely for it and she said if I tried that again, she would take it out on Ani. Needless to say, I never tried again. I felt mad at myself for doing something like that, especially when Ani needed me the most. The scars on my hands were the beginning of the abuse and the blisters were from very recently when just before I left to live with Jack, when she made me clean the entire house with my bare hands. Some of them still haven't healed over yet.

I knew I should pull away, yet something kept me where I was. I looked down at my fingers as well and felt hot tears roll down my cheeks and fall onto our hands. I kept my head down, hoping to hide my face from him. I didn't want him to see my face. I didn't want him to see me and think I was weak and vulnerable.

I felt a warm hand grasp my chin and tilt my face up until I could see his eyes. I noticed that they were not black as I originally thought but a very dark brown. He stared at me intently, almost like he was staring through eyes and seeing my torn and battered soul.

"You've been through hell, haven't you? It's ok to cry and scream, no one can hear you out here. It's just you and me. So let it out." He whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear him. I looked up at him and saw that he was being completely serious. I felt my tears pour down my face faster as I began to shake with repressed sobs. I pushed away from him and turned around. I started to openly cry and sob as my shoulders shook violently from the force of my crying.

I screamed loudly, scaring several birds that were in the tree nearby into the air, but I didn't care. I practically howled out my grief and sorrow. I screamed out all the pent up emotions inside of me. They burst out of me like a glass ball shattering, glass exploding everywhere. I cried for my parents, who were torn from me before their time. I cried for Ani who would never know our mother's love and never truly know our father. I cried for Jack, who was banished from his home just because of his sexuality. And I cried for myself, for every scar I carried, inside and out, and every hardship and heartache I suffered. I cried and cried until I was dried out and hoarse. My shoulders continued to shake with shuddering, dry sobs. I felt warm breath on the back of my neck as Chris wrapped his arms around me from behind and drew me backwards until my back was against his chest. He held me tightly and said nothing as I tried to calm down. I soon quieted down although my chest was still heaving in an effort to get air into my lungs. I managed to calm down enough to where I could speak. "Why are you doing this? Why do you care so much? What am I to you? I'm just a camper and you hate us. Why am I any different?" I whispered my voice still raw but I knew that he could still hear me.

Chris said nothing as he let go of me and took my hand in his. He led me out of the clearing and we headed somewhere that only he seemed to know about. It wasn't long until we reached a very luxurious trailer. It took me a few moments to realize that it belonged to Chris as it had his initials on it. Chris led me up to the door, unlocked it and held the door open for me. I stepped past him and stepped into the refreshingly cool interior. I looked around at the inside and had to roll my eyes at the many pictures he had of himself. Despite that, the inside was nice. The walls were a light blue and the carpet was a cream color and looked nice and soft to the touch. He had a long couch that was an off white and a flat screen TV. His was better than my cabin and that was saying something as mine was better than what the others had. Still it seemed a little over the top and yet it suited Chris. I was so busy looking around that I hadn't seen Chris go into the rather large bathroom off to the right and come out with a wet rag. He sat me down on the couch, handed me the rag so I could wipe my face and headed into the kitchen to the left. I wiped my face clean of the tear stains and sat and waited for him to come back out. I could hear him moving around and things being opened then shut. He came back out with two glasses, one with a clear pink liquid the other with some sort of golden color. He handed the pink one to me, keeping the other for him and sat down next to me. I eyed the drink warily and sniffed it. It smelled like cherry soda. I took a careful sip and finding nothing wrong with it, continued to sip, feeling it soothe my throat. Chris drank his in a single gulp and set the glass down in front of him on the wooden coffee table. I set mine down and looked at him. "How did you know that I liked cherry soda? Wait, don't tell me. You read my file right?" The look on his face told me all I needed to know. I began laughing at the ridiculous look on his face. "You like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Don't worry I'm not mad. I mean you must have had to read our files in order to find ways of torturing us. So are you going to tell me why I get the special treatment?"

Chris looked away from me for awhile and I became scared that I had touched on a painful subject.

"It was my dad, if even deserves to be called that. He used to come home every night drunk, and he used to beat my mother. He soon started to beat me as well, even though my mom begged him to leave me alone. One night he drank himself to death. He had it coming. He deserved it. I swore that I would make a name for myself and forget about my ugly past."

"So that's why no one knows. I'm sorry that happened to you. No one deserves that kind of childhood. I guess in a way we are the same." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Chris gave me a small smile and said, "Just because I told you this doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you. Gotta keep up appearances you know. Just don't tell anyone about this, alright?"

I grinned at him. "Sure! Can't have your fans think you're going soft. Just keep quiet about my- well you know." I held up my wrists. "Jack would throw a fit if he knew. Just so you know, in order to keep up appearances I am still going to torment you. So don't take it too personally."

Chris smirked at me. "You got yourself a deal, Doll"

"Glad to hear it and one more thing" I smiled sweetly before punching him hard in the shoulder. "Don't ever call me Doll."

Chris rubbed his sore shoulder. "Sheesh! You pack a punch!"

"I know. If you think that hurt's, wait till you see how hard I can punch when I'm pissed off."

"Something tells me I never wanna piss you off."  
"Smart choice. Too bad the last person wasn't smart enough. He pissed me off and I rearranged his face for him. It wasn't a pretty sight. He was actually quite attractive like you until I got done with him."

Chris stared at me before scooting away from me, his hands in front of his face. He paused and looked at me.

"You think I'm attractive?" He asked, smirking.

I crossed my arms and looked away from him. "Why in the world would I think you attractive? You're just an old dinosaur. Besides, don't you have a show to host?"

Chris let out a gasp before dragging me out the door and putting me on his scooter. He climbed in front of me and started it up. Before I could even get a word out, he took off and I threw my arms around his waist before I could fall off. While riding I couldn't help but notice how warm he felt and how good he smelled too. He dropped me off a little ways away from the camp and then proceeded to head to the cabins to wake up the others. I wandered into the mess hall and got breakfast. I poked at my food as I became lost in my thoughts. I was becoming very confused when I thought about Chris. At first I didn't like him, but now that I got to know him some more, I wasn't sure anymore. I just didn't know what to do anymore. Chris came in and told us that our next challenge started in ten minutes. I followed everyone else out and walked right into a tree. I fell back and hit the ground hard. I stared up at the sky not really registering what happened until Bridgette and LeShawna came over to help me up. I thanked them and continued on my way like nothing ever happened. As I walked, I was pretty sure that I got some strange looks from the others. I heard Heather make some comment about me having a hard head. I replied without looking around and said that having a hard head meant less chances of getting brain damage, which she seemed to have. Heather spluttered angrily at me as I just walked on. We soon reached where our challenge would be. It was some sort of glass building and there was a court with bleachers on one side. On the center line of the court were the classic red rubber balls used in one of the most painful sports involving balls. I grinned evilly. The other team wouldn't know what hit them. It was actually pretty tame to what we had done so far. I couldn't wait to do this challenge!

Some of the others just groaned when Chris explained what we were gonna do. This was gonna be fun. Apparently Duncan was out cold and Noah said he would sit out the first game. Good riddance, in my opinion. Who needed him? We lined up and as soon as Chris told us to start, the slaughter began. Our team destroyed theirs and they didn't stand a chance. I dodged and weaved all the balls thrown at me and knocked out a few players myself, Jack included. The second game Owen went into this weird rage and started taking balls from everyone. We didn't mind as he was throwing them at the other team and knocking them out. Thanks to Owen, we won another game. I could tell that the other team was getting desperate as they decided to risk Duncan's Hellish wrath and wake him up. We had the advantage and we were winning. Unfortunately we were quickly brought down by Duncan's Plan which had been saving all the balls and throwing them at one person. The strategy worked and soon all our team members were out except for me. I knew I was good, but I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to dodge all of them. I managed to dodge most of them but one hit the side of my face causing me to careen into the chair Chris was sitting in and knocking it over. My head seemed to explode with pain as my eyesight went temporarily dark. When I came to again, I was lying down on the bleacher on my team's side with an ice pack on my head. I tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Chris.

"What happened? Is the challenge over? Who won?" I groaned out in pain.

Chris said nothing as he adjusted the ice pack on my head. "You crashed into my chair and knocked yourself out. The challenge is already over and you team lost. Noah had been voted off due to his sarcastic remarks. He said you should be voted off since you seem to have a habit of screwing up in challenges."

My eyes narrowed in anger and I struggled in an attempt to get up. "Where's that sarcastic, skinny little stick? I'm gonna beat the snot out of him! Like he is one to talk! All he did was sit out and criticize us!"

"Calm down, Noelle! Your team said that you were valuable and they were getting tired of Noah. To be honest, so was I."

"Crap. And I really wanted to beat him up. Hold on a sec! You mean I was knocked out for hours?! Ugh! Jack is probably throwing a fit! I gotta go calm him down!" I tried to stand but I only managed to stumble into Chris who caught me by my waist.

"You aren't going anywhere. Besides the producers told me to keep an eye on you during the night to make sure you are completely ok. You don't have a concussion, but I still have to babysit you."

"Sheesh! You're making it sound like it's the end of the world. And trust me, I'm not all that thrilled either. I don't wanna have to listen to your snoring all night."

"I don't snore!"

"Uh-huh, yeah right! Old people snore!"

"I am not old!"

"Well compared to me you are!"

"Ugh! You're annoying sometimes you know that?"

"I try. So can we go now? I'm tired and I really don't wanna deal with Jack."

"Fine let's go!'

And with that he scooped me up bridal style and started walking out the door.

I blushed darkly and put up a faint struggle. "What are you doing? I can walk!"

"No you can't, now be quiet or you'll wake everyone else up!"

I hated to admit it, but he had a fair point. It would spell trouble for the both of us if we were caught like this. We silently made our way back to his cabin, never knowing that someone was watching us go, and recording the whole thing with their phone and sending it to the producers.

We soon reached his cabin and he handed me one of his shirts to change into and then left me so I could change. I stared after him for a few moments, before smiling softly and changing. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. His shirt only came down to my mid thigh so I decided to borrow one of his clean boxers. After finding a pair that didn't have his face all over them and putting them on, I climbed into his incredibly soft bed and fell fast asleep. I was so out that I never noticed Chris come in and climb in on the other side far away from me.

* * *

_Third POV_

_The moon shone brightly that night and cast its silvery beams over the quiet island. A few beams shone through a window and onto a bed. In the bed were two figures that had started out on opposite sides of the bed, but ended up in each other's arms, holding the other with content and peaceful smiles. This peace would soon be shattered with the dawn's golden rays. The two slept on never realizing just how complicated their lives had just become._

* * *

_A/N: Finally finished! :D! This took me forever as a whole lot of stuff had happened. Well I finished this just a mere 29 minutes before midnight. As they say about the Mayan calendar, the Mayan's didn't know about Leap year and according to their calendar it is now July. I think I'll just stay in bed as long as possible before being terrorized by one of my nieces as she is staying with us for Christmas and all peace and chance of writing are destroyed until she falls asleep or goes home. Wish me luck as this the first Christmas I will experience with a one year old in the house as the last time there was a baby in the house at Christmas was when I was a baby and I'm 20 now. I'm just glad it's not all 10 of the grandbabies. That would be a nightmare. I have enough trouble with 5 of 'em when they're not fighting over me. It's nice to be loved but there is such a thing as too much love to the point of being driven to brink of insanity. Luckily for them, I have been pushed over that brink a long time ago and I have been mad as hatter ever since. _

_Enough of my yammering. You know the drill. Read review or Santa will put a lump a coal in your stocking._

_Have a wonderful day tomorrow. I am probably going to an end of the world party with fireworks, a bonfire, games and food. Be on the lookout for more chapters for my other stories_

_Ciao!_


	9. Important Note

Due to an unforeseeable cause, the computer that I have been borrowing has been hacked and I will be unable to update until mine comes back. I may or may not be able to update depending if and when I can get to a computer and how much time I have. Some two faced son of a Jackal has hacked claiming to be the FBI and has locked me out. Thankfully I wasn't in the process of writing anything at the time. I was planning on updating several stories that have been neglected but I am unable to do so at this time. Please bear with me and hopefully my computer will be back soon. The minute it comes back, I will set straight to work on writing. I am very sorry again. Hopefully the bastard will get what's coming to him. Until then this story will be on Hiatus until further notice.

~LadyOfSlytherin101


	10. Good News

_Good News!_

_I just a call from my Uncle Ricky who is fixing my computer, and he said that it should come within the week. I'm so happy about this! That means that I will be able to write again! I will try to write while I'm at the college library but I'm not sure how that will go since I hate the keyboards here. The borrowed one will be sent off to be fixed but I will have my own computer back. But I will try to write while I'm at the library then transfer over what I have over to my computer. Please be patient! I wanna thank everyone for the reviews and the new followers and favorites! It means so much to me! Especially seeing so many on my Death Note one. It means a lot that people want me to continue and are willing to give it a chance. It was attacked by a Guest Reviewer who didn't give me a chance to explain things. So all your favorites and follows have given me the confidence to continue. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you all so much!_

_~LadyOfSlytherin101_


End file.
